


Italian Vacation

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: My headcanon that Tony is Italian because *salivates*





	Italian Vacation

“Un caffè, per favore.” Tony instructed the waitress. “Petey?”

“Oh, um, a coke, please.” Peter stuttered, a slightly glazed look on his face. Tony smirked knowingly, before turning back to the waitress.

“E una coca.”

The waitress nodded with a smile and retreated back inside, leaving the two alone in the outdoor area, sheilded from the midday sun by the grape vines over their heads.

“You alright?” Tony asked, laying his hand on top of Peter’s. “You look a bit zoned out, there.”

“Will you teach me to speak Italian?”

“Excuse me?”

“I need you to speak in Italian all the time, because your hotness levels increase by _at least_ seventeen per cent when you do, and if you’re gonna speak it all the time then I’m gonna have to be able to understand it.”

Tony leant back, regarding Peter with a raised eyebrow. Where Tony had tanned in the Tuscan sun, Peter’s face had gone slighly red, leaving him with a permanent rosy glow across his cheeks. Finally, Tony chuckled.

“Bold of you to assume I’m not a hundred per cent attractive all the time, kiddo.”


End file.
